


Only Love

by Armitages



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armitages/pseuds/Armitages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I knew it was love before I even meet you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Love

I knew it was love before I even meet you.

I remember seeing your eyes for the first time and how your smile did not reach them. I remember seeing your eyes and how I couldn't think in something prettier.

I remember our first date. You could not stop talking about how my beard was so beautiful and symmetrical. And just I laughed and laughed and you just kept talking. And then I said how much I liked your hair and how it seemed to shine and it was the first time I saw your smile reaching your eyes.

I remember our first kiss. How you tasted like coffe and chocolate, and how your hands ran through my hair. I remember.. I remember how I didn't want that moment to end.

And of course, I remember the first time I saw you cry. I remember how it hurted to see you hurt. I held you in my arms and I kissed your curls. I held your hand and whispered in your ear all the words of love I could remember. It was also the first time I said I loved you (I still do). You looked at me like I was mad, and after a few seconds you said _if you say so_ and I was not even sad that you did not say that you loved me too. Actually I felt happy because I knew. I knew it was the start of something new.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I guess I reached the level where I put my feelings in characters. (Or the feelings I wish I had)


End file.
